Amnesia?
by Aysel veri
Summary: draco sufre un desafortunado encuentro y pierde la memoria. Caminando por las solitarias calles de Londres Hermione lo encuentra. Podra surgir algo entre la castana y el nuevon Draco?


Durante el camino de vuelta a casa pensé en los acontecimientos que eh vivido hoy en el ministerio por la desaparición de Ron. Me la pase toda la tarde enviando cuanta lechuza me llegaba por medio Londres para investigar sobre el secuestro de Ron.

Me dirigí directo al súper mercado ya que no tenía nada en la casa, con eso de que el nuevo inquilino come lo que sea porque no recuerda nada de su pasado debido a un supuesto hechizo "obliviate", pero el punto es que se encuentra en mi casa y ahora yo tengo que mantenerlo.

Lo primero que vi al entrar al supermercado era un cartel con la imagen de él_. _Me imagine que era la fotografía que le tomaron cuando estuvo en declaraciones en Azkaban, pues era una imagen poco amenazadora. En ella parecía una persona perfectamente normal, incluso agradable; nadie se imaginaria en el mundo muggle que había sido participe en una guerra para acabar con los mestizos y sangre sucias. La fotografía llevaba de encabezamiento: "AH MUERTO UNA MORTIFAGO MAS" .

Me retire de la tienda con las cosas necesarias para que el nuevo inquilino tenga algo que comer en las tardes, con eso de que no recuerda nada pues le tengo prohibidísimo salir del departamento, por si se pierde o lo descubren que no murió.

Acabada de oscurecer cuando llegue al departamento. Me aparecí en el lobby del edificio, que es todo blanco y negro. Sillones, cuadros, decoraciones, hasta el guardia lo era. Le di las buenas noches a Peter y me fui directo al elevador con todas las bolsas del mandado.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y entre, llamando a Malfoy mientras encendía la luz de la sala. Al no obtener respuesta, guarde la compra y deje un par de cervezas de mantequilla en la mesita de estar de la sala frente al televisor. Pasado un momento volví a enviar una lechuza al departamento para saber si tenían noticias de Ron, llegando la respuesta inmediatamente, con un rotundo "nada por el momento".

Abatida me deje caer un buen rato junto a la pared de la cocina. Pero quedarme allí sentada y deprimida, sin hacer nada, no era un buen plan. Pensé en instalarme en la sala de estar y poner una película en el vídeo, para que Malfoy estuviera entretenido. Había visto ya todas mis cintas de _Buffy, El señor de los anillos, _entre otras. Me pregunto si le gustara ver la película o ya la abra visto la de _Lo que el viento se llevo_ – si seras idiota Hermione perdió la memoria es lógico que no la ah visto -.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigía a mi habitación cuando escuche unos ligeros ruidos de dentro de la otra habitación, me dirigí a ella, abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, pues no quería hacer ruido por si mi huésped estaba dormido. Pero allí estaba. Malfoy estaba poniéndose el pantalón del pijama, de espaldas a mí. No se había preocupado en ponerse ropa interior, ni siquiera aquel diminuto (claro que no lo usara le ah de apretar) calzoncillo rojo. Me quedé sin respiración. Se me escapó un sonido de sorpresa y me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Apreté con fuerza los puños.

Si hubiera un concurso internacional de traseros, Malfoy lo ganaría sin duda alguna. Conseguiría el mayor de los trofeos. Jamás había pensado que a una mujer pudiera costarle tanto mantener las manos apartadas de un hombre, pero allí estaba yo, clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano por presenciar el bien formado y trabajado trasero de de mi mayor enemigo desde que ingrese a Hogwarts, mirando el interior de mis parpados como si pudiera ver a través de ellos si me esforzaba lo suficiente.

Resultaba en cierto sentido degradante, eso de desear a alguien tan… tan, vorazmente – otra buena palabra de mi calendario – por el simple hecho de que fuera físicamente bello. Tampoco se me había ocurrido que fuera algo que pudieran sentir las mujeres.

- Te encuentras bien Hermione? – preguntó Malfoy. Regrese con vacilación a la cordura después de aquella oleada de lujuria, y más porque sigo sin acostumbrarme que él diga mi nombre de pila.

Levanté la vista hasta toparme con sus ojos grises, que me observaban fijamente con una mirada que tan sólo mostraba preocupación. Yo estaba junto al nivel de sus duros pezones. Eran del tamaño de la goma de borrar de los lápices. Me mordí el interior del labio. En ningún caso acortaría aquellos escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

- Discúlpame – murmuré suavemente. Me daba miedo hablar fuerte, incluso moverme. De hacerlo, estaba segura de que acabaría lanzándome sobre él - No esperaba tropezarme contigo nota mental: eres una vil MENTIROSA debería haber llamado.

- Ya me habías visto antes.

Pero no tu trasero… y des–nu-do.

- Sí, pero entrar sin llamar es de mala educación.

- No importa. Se te ve preocupada

Tú crees? - pense yo.

- La verdad es que he tenido un día muy malo – dije, apretando los dientes -. Mi amigo ha desaparecido y los mortifagos han asesinado a…, a la reina de los Centauros del bosque prohibido. Ginny está en el hospital. Luna ha muerto. Creo que voy a darme una ducha. – di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré en el baño, me desnudé y dejé mis prendas en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Me mordí el labio hasta lograr sonreír por mi arrebato de locura y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Ya sé que las duchas de agua fría son más tradicionales, pero la calidez y la relajación que proporciona el agua caliente me vinieron muy bien. Me mojé bien el pelo y palpé en busca del jabón.

- Ya lo cojo yo – dijo Malfoy, retirando la cortina para entrar en la ducha conmigo.

Reprimí lo que a punto estuvo de ser un grito. Se había quitado el pantalón. Y estaba además en el mismo estado de ánimo que yo. Era fácil de adivinar, con Malfoy. Me sentía incomoda, horrorizada y absolutamente lista para saltar sobre él. Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada por ráfaga contrarias de emociones. Malfoy cogió el jabón y lo frotó entre sus manos hasta obtener espuma, lo dejó en la jabonera y empezó a lavarme los brazos, levantando primero uno y luego el otro para frotar las axilas, deslizarse por los costados, sin rozar en ningún momento mis pechos, que temblaban como cachorritos que ansían unas caricias.

- ¿Hemos hecho algunas vez el amor?- preguntó

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

- Entonces, he sido un idiota- dijo, moviendo la mano en círculos sobre mi barriga- Vuélvete mi amante.

Me volví para darle la espalda, y empezó a enjabonármela. Sus dedos eran muy fuertes y muy hábiles, y cuando Malfoy hubo acabado creo que yo debía de tener el par de omóplatos más relajados y limpios de todo Londres.

Pero eran lo único relajado de mi cuerpo. Mi libido daba saltos sin parar. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Me parecía cada vez más probable que sí, pensé con nerviosismo. Si el hombre que tenía en mi ducha hubiera sido el Malfoy de verdad, habría tenido la suficiente fuerza para rechazarlo. Le habría ordenado salir de allí al instante. El verdadero Malfoy venía acompañado por un paquete completo de poder y política, algo que yo apenas comprendía y que no despertaba en absoluto mi interés. Pero este Malfoy era distinto- sin la personalidad que me gustaba, en un sentido perverso-, era un Malfoy hermoso que me deseaba, que estaba hambriento de mí, en un mundo que muy a menudo me hacía saber que podría seguir perfectamente bien adelante sin mi persona. Mi cabeza está a punto de desconectar y mi cuerpo a punto de asumir el mando. Notaba una parte de Malfoy presionando mi espalda, y eso que no lo tenía tan cerca. ¡Ay de mi¡ ¡Aaaah¡ Mmm

A continuación me enjabonó el pelo.

- ¿Tiemblas porque me tienes miedo?- me preguntó.

Reflexioné la respuesta. Sí y no. Pero no pensaba mantener una larga discusión acerca de los pros y los contras. El debate interno ya había bastante duro. Oh sí, lo sé, no habría momento mejor para mantener una larga charla con Malfoy sobre los aspectos morales de liarse con alguien a quien no quieres. Y tal vez nunca se presentaría otro momento para sentar las normas básicas sobre tratar de ser físicamente amable conmigo. No es que pensara que Malfoy pudiera hacerme daño, pero su virilidad (así es como leo en mis novelas románticas; y en este caso además podrían aplicársele adjetivos populares como "desarrollada" o "palpitante") resultaba una perspectiva intimidante para una mujer relativamente inexperta como yo. Me sentí como un caballo de cuarto de milla y que solo ha tenido un solo dueño.

Oh, al infierno con tanto darle vueltas.

Cogí el jabón de la jabonera y lo froté entre mis dedos hasta sacar espuma. Al acercarme mucho a él, doblé al Sr. Feliz contra el estomago de Malfoy al que abracé poniendo mis manos en aquel culo tan absolutamente maravilloso. No podía mirarlo a la cara, pero me hizo saber que estaba encantado de que yo respondiera. Separó las piernas gustosamente y lo lavé concienzudamente, meticulosamente. Empezó a emitir sonidos, a balancearse hacia adelante. Pasé a su pecho. Cerré los labios entorno a su pezón derecho y lo chupé. Le gustó mucho. Con las manos, me presionó la nuca.

- Muerde un poco- susurró, y utilicé los dientes.

Sus manos empezaron a moverse sin cesar sobre cualquier espacio libre de mi piel que pudieran encontrar, acariciándome y excitándome. Cuando se retiró, lo hizo porque había decidido corresponderme y se inclinó. Mientras su boca se movía sobre mi pecho, su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas. Suspiré con fuerza y lo acompañe con mis propios movimientos. Tenía los dedos largos y delgados.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la ducha estaba apagada, él me secaba con una esponjosa toalla color rojo fuego y yo le frotaba con la otra. Entonces nos besamos durante un rato, un rato largo e interminable.

- La cama- dijo, con voz entrecortada, y moví afirmativamente la cabeza.

Me cogió en brazos y nos hicimos un lío, yo intentaba bajar la colcha y él con la idea fija echarme sobre la cama y continuar. Al final me salí con la mía por que hacía demasiado frío para quedarnos en la cama sin taparnos. Una vez instalados, me volví hacia él y continuamos dónde lo habíamos dejado, pero con un ritmo más frenético. Sus dedos y su boca estaban tremendamente ocupados aprendiéndose mi topografía y su cuerpo se presionó con fuerza contra mi muslo.

Estaba tan encendida que me sorprendió que mis dedos no desprendieran de verdad fuego contra mi muslo.

De pronto, Malfoy se colocó encima de mí, dispuesto a penetrarme. Yo estaba muy excitada y lista. Pasé la mano entre los dos para guiarlo hacia el lugar adecuado, con su dureza rozando mi punto de máximo placer.

- Amante mía- dijo con voz ronca y seductora, y empujó

Aun estando segura de estar preparada y deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas, grité al recibir el impacto.

Pasado un momento me dijo:

- No cierres los ojos. Mírame, amante.- pronunció la palabra "amante" como una caricia, como si estuviera llamándome de una manera que ningún hombre me había llamado antes ni volvería a llamarme después. Tenía sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y me estiré para poder pasar la lengua por su cuello hasta su lóbulo izquierdo. Esperaba que me mordiera delicadamente el cuello como Ron casi siempre hacía.

- Mírame – me dijo al oído, y se retiró. Intente que volviera a mí pero entonces empezó a descender por mi cuerpo besándome, realizando paradas estratégicas y cuando llegó abajo, yo ya estaba al borde del éxtasis. Su boca era muy hábil y sus dedos pasaron ocupar el lugar de su pene. De repente, levando la vista para contemplar mi cuerpo y asegurarse de que estaba mirándolo – lo estaba, y agradecía a Morgana de que la pérdida de memoria no le hubiera afectado en esta área de la naturaleza en su cerebro-. Volvió la cara hacia el interior de mi muslo, lo acarició con la nariz, moviendo los dedos en un ritmo regular, cada vez más rápido, y entonces me mordió.

Debí de emitir algún sonido. Estoy segura de ello, y al segundo siguiente me encontré flotando en la oleada del placer más grande que había sentido en mi vida. Y en el momento en que la luminosa oleada menguó, Draco – desde cuando le digo Draco, a la mierda con eso, con esto que me está haciendo le digo de todas las maneras que se me ocurran- me besó de nuevo en la boca, percibí mis propios fluidos y volvió a penetrarme. Volvió a suceder y él se corrió justo después que yo, mientras yo aún disfrutaba de las últimas secuelas. Grito algo en un idioma que no había oído jamás, cerró los ojos y se derrumbo encima de mí. Transcurridos un par de minutos, levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Me habría gustado que me diera un beso en la frente como Ron lo hacía cada vez que terminábamos de hacer el amor. (Nunca se lo había pedido, simplemente lo hacía, y resultaba reconfortante). Alejé de mí aquel pensamiento. Sólo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Ron, y supongo que era natural pensar eso, pero la verdad es que dolía pensar en mi anterior estatus de mujer que sólo había estado con un hombre, con uno que encima lo había secuestrado desde hacía ya más de 1 año y sin noticias de él.

Recordé de nuevo el momento cumbre, que había estado muy bien. Le acaricie la cabeza a Draco retirándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba esperando que yo dijera alguna cosa.

- Me gustaría- dije – poder guardar los orgasmos en un tarro para cuando los necesitara, porque pienso que he tenido unos cuantos de sobra.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y de pronto explotó en una carcajada. Eso estaba bien, reía como el Draco de verdad. Después de oír aquella risa, me sentí a gusto con aquel hombre atractivo pero desconocido pero desconocido. Se colocó boca arriba y con increíble facilidad me colocó montada a horcajadas sobre él.

- De haber sabido que eras tan bella sin ropa, habría intentado esto antes. – dijo.

- Intentaste hacerlo antes, unas veinte veces como mínimo en Hogwarts – dije sonriéndole.

- Entonces es que tengo buen gusto. – estuvo dudando un buen rato, mientras la expresión de satisfacción abandonaba poco a poco sus facciones. – cuéntame cosas sobre nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te conozco?

La luz del baño le iluminaba el lado derecho de la cara. Su cabello se extendía sobre mi almohada, brillante y dorado.

- Tengo frío- dije, y me dejó acostarme a su lado, tapándonos con el edredón. Me apoyé sobre un codo y él se puso de costado, quedando así frente a frente-. Déjame que piense. Te conocí hace como 9 años en la fila para acomodarnos en que casa quedaríamos en Hogwarts, del cual desde ese día me atacabas diariamente diciéndome "Impura", "Ratón de biblioteca", "Dientona" y la ´peor de todas "Sangre Sucia". Pero esto no viene ya al caso, realmente me a costumbre a ignorarte y darte de vez en cuando un derechazo directo a la nariz, jajá.

- Pude decirte yo todas esas cosas tan horribles, a una mujer tan bella como tú. Soy un animal, no debo estar aquí a tu lado – intento levantarse pero la castaña le sostuvo el brazo.

- No viene al caso recordar cosas del pasado, ahora y en este momento eres otra persona, si realmente me dacias todas esas cosas junto con tu pandilla viperina pero como te dije aprendí a ignorarte.

Otra pequeña sorpresa: para el verdadero Draco, él ocupaba siempre el primer , sus relaciones…, no sé, quizás ocuparían la decima posición. Decididamente, aquello era muy extraño. Empecé a contarle quien era realmente él:

- Eres el hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, te obligaron a ser parte del Los mortifagos, eras un hijo de puta con todos los hijos de muggles y los mestizos..

- Mortifagos me suena que son gente muy mala.

- Realmente lo eran, más que nada eras perros falderos de Lord Voldemort…

El relato me llevó más tiempo de lo que imaginaba y cuando hube terminado, las manos de Draco volvían a estar ocupadas. Se cernió sobre uno de mis pechos mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura, mordiendo delicadamente mi pezón dando yo un grito sofocado dando la reacción de morder y succionar más fuerte. Era una sensación realmente extraña, pues me chupaba tanto mi pezón que ya sentía que estaba muy sensible a cualquier tacto. Dolorosa y muy excitante: tenía la sensación de que estaba extrayendo mis fluidos de mucho más abajo. Grité y me retorcí de excitación, y de pronto me levantó la pierna para poder penetrarme.

Esta vez no me tomó por sorpresa y fue más lento. Draco quería que le mirase a los ojos, era evidente que eso le ponía a tono.

Cuando terminó estaba agotada, aun habiendo disfrutado intensamente. Había oído hablar mucho de hombres que no se preocupaban por el placer de una mujer, o de hombres que tal vez suponían que si ellos se quedaban satisfechos, su pareja también. Pero ninguno de los hombres con quienes había estado era asi (Ron y Krum). No sabía si era porque a él de adjudicaron que era el rey del sexo en la escuela, porque había tenido suerte, o por ambas cosas.

Draco me había hecho muchos cumplidos y me di cuenta de que yo no le había dicho nada que apuntara a mi admiración hacía él. No me parecía justo. Estaba abrazándome y yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Le murmuré, junto al cuello:

- Eres bellísimo

- ¿Qué?- Era evidente que lo había agarrado desprevenido

- Me has dicho que mi cuerpo te parecía bonito.- no era el adjetivo que había utilizado, naturalmente, pero me incomodaba repetir sus palabras y mas siendo yo la que lo dijo primero-. Solo quería que supieses que pienso lo mismo que tu.

Noté su pecho moverse al reír, solo un poco.

- ¿Qué parte te gusta más?- preguntó, en un tono burlón.

Oh, tu culo- respondí al instante, me tape la boca y me puse completamente roja por la vergüenza, de haberlo dicho rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

- ¿Mi… Culo?

- Eso es. – dije aun roja de la vergüenza.

- Pensaba que sería otra parte.

- Bueno, la verdad es que esa otra parte es… adecuada- le dije, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Al momento de di cuenta de que había elegido la palabra errónea.

- ¿"Adecuada"?- me cogí la mano y la colocó sobre la parte en cuestión, yo intente retirarla pero fue en vano asi que en forma obediente la rodeé con mis dedos- ¿Consideras esto simplemente "adecuado"?

- ¿Tal vez debería haber dicho que es de un tamaño generoso pero elegante?

- Generoso pero elegante. Me gusta. – dijo

Se había puesto de nuevo a tono pero, sinceramente, yo no sabía si podría aguatar otra vez. Estaba agotada hasta el punto de preguntarme si al día siguiente no caminaría como pato.

Recostándome en la cama, le indiqué que una alternativa me dejaría satisfecha, y él pareció encantado imitarme. Después de otra liberación sublime, tenía la sensación de que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se habían convertido en gelatina. Ya no hablé más de la preocupación que sentía por Ron, de las cosas terribles que habían sucedido en Londres, de nada desagradable. Nos susurramos mutuamente sinceros cumplidos y ya no recuerdo nada más. No se que hizo Draco el resto de la noche, porque me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente se esperaban en la orilla de mi tocador un hermoso ramos de rosas rojas. Con una nota que decía:

"Solo mía amante mía"

DM


End file.
